BeyArMaMo 2012: Modelling for a Redhead
by Pink-Angel-1992
Summary: In desperate need for a job, Ray accepts an offer from a redheaded Russian designer to model for him. What'll Ray do when he learns that man is actually Tala Ivanov, formerly the captain on the Blitzkrieg Boys?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters.

**Warning:** Probaby grammer errors, spelling mistakes and/or typos (your most likely to find the latter, as word has grammer and spell checker built into it).

**A/N: **I took part in BeyArMaMo's mini contest this year and I've been writting little fics. Originally I planned to do a different story each week, but as it turned out, I've been continuing with is one, so you'll be getting updates really, really soon! It's all friendly stuff and everyone has remained friends... it was kind of a rule, so I had to stop myself from pairing people up, because I really seem to like doing that!

Read and I hope you can enjoy!

* * *

BeyArMaMo 2012: Modelling for a Redhead

"Have you gone insane?" Lee asked as he stood in the bedroom doorway, glaring at the younger raven haired man.

"No Lee, I haven't," Ray replied. "I'm doing what I have to in order for us to survive."

"I think you're making a big mistake Ray," Lee stated. "You've taken this job from some guy you don't know. He's probably looking for some adult rated fun and mistook you for a woman! He's a perverted old geezer."

"Yeah, a perverted old geezer, just like you, or like Kevin, Gary and me," Ray said, turning from his wardrobe to glare at his best friend. "Mr Ivanov is about our age."

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" Kevin asked from his place on Ray's bed. "I'm sure I've heard it somewhere before…"

"I thought the same thing and on top of that, the guy looked familiar," the Tiger agreed. "Look Lee, I've checked the authenticity of the card he gave me; the companies really and they have a redheaded Russian man named Mr Ivanov – he's their top designer! Which is probably why his name sounds familiar, Kevin." The little Chinese made and 'O' shape with his mouth as he nodded.

"Doesn't mean he won't play with you and tug you a long before throwing you away like yesterday's trash," Lee muttered.

"If you're so worried and against Ray going for this modelling job, then why not call Mariah, Lee?" Kevin asked. "Or let one of us two?"

"No way!" the Lion exclaimed.

"Lee, none of us have a job; we lost them when the café was forced to shut down. Our money reserves are low and we can't pay for this month's bills," Ray pointed out. "We'll find ourselves homeless if we don't pay the rent."

"If Ray gets a contract with this company, then we'll be able to leave this heap and move into a flat with more than one bedroom that's in a better part of town," Kevin pointed out. "Our fridge will be full too and Gary won't be constantly stood in front of it willing food to appear out of thin air. Now that would be great!"

"I still say it's not a good idea," Lee stated.

"There's not much else to do, Lee," Ray said firmly. "Especially when you won't ask your own sister and her husband for help. You stop us from calling too!"

"We don't need that pricks help."

"Speak for yourself," Ray and Kevin said in unison.

"We're getting off track!" Lee exclaimed. "This Ivanov guy is meant to work for Redemption, which is currently one of the most popular makes right?" Ray nodded. "So he should have plenty of models at his disposal, but instead he's asking you. That's seems fishy, if you ask me."

"Apparently none of the usual models have the look he wants," Ray told. "I did ask him about that."

"But…"

"No Lee, no buts," Ray said. "I'm going; if he tries anything funny, I'll get out of there. I know I'm not as strong as I was during my blading days, but I'm still capable of looking out for myself. Plus, I'm fast, so I'll be able to out run him. I don't plan on being used and I most certainly don't plan on selling my body. So quite worrying."

"I won't till you get back home safely," Lee muttered.

**xxx**

_Waw! These photographs are really amazing,_ Ray thought as he looked around at them. _And the designs… Waw! It's no wonder why Redemption is so popular._

"Like what you see?" a voice asked, snapping Ray from his thoughts.

"Yes," the Tiger said as he spun to face the redhead. "The designs are really amazing. I've noticed them in shop windows and on the front of magazines, but I've never stop to have a good look before."

"And why not?"

"I don't see the point; looking at something when you know you can't afford to buy it. It can only bring you sadness. It'll depress a person I think."

"You were a world class blader and one of the five that brought BEGA down…"

"Employers don't care about that; it might be different in this industry, but generally speaking, it doesn't cut it. All Employers seem to want skilled workers with good educations. Me and my friends are hard workers, but we lack that good education. We're not idiots or anything; we were educated, but we don't have qualifications, certificates to prove it. We may still have the popularity to bring in customers, but if we can't sell them anything, then what's the point in shops hiring us?"

"That's a bummer then. Why didn't you go for a modelling carer from the start?"

"I had my dream, a goal after Beyblade and it had nothing to do with modelling or being famous for that matter. I want to open a bakery and bake different pastries, but securing the money to do that was harder than I thought. Right now is a means for me and my friends to survive, especially when Lee's to prideful to ask even his little sister for help."

"What's stopping you?"

"Lee."

"I bet he throw a tantrum then, when you accepted my offer."

"No, he was just worried that something bad will happen to me. No offence, but the thought kind of crosses our minds that you're just looking for some adult rated fun."

"No, I'm being serious and I've never sleep with the models… or potential models; I reckon that could and would get messy. Anyways, you wanna get changed; I've prepared an outfit for you, which you'll find in the changing room behind you. I'm going to go find Spencer, he's…"

"Stuck in traffic," a voice interrupted, grabbing their attentions.

"Don't joke," the redhead said as he turned to the new comer. "What do you mean Spencer's stuck in traffic, Bryan?"

"Now I know why you're name sounded so familiar," Ray said as he smacked a fist into his open hand. "Ivanov was the surname of the Blitzkrieg Boys' captain... I also know why you looked so familiar to me too – you were their captain," he continued as he giggled nervously. "How wonderful; I think Lee may erupted when he learns about it."

"Well that explains why he didn't run of screaming when you offered him a job," Bryan commented, gaining a glare from his redheaded friend.

"I'm not a sadistic like you are," Tala retorted. "I'm quiet friendly, especially if I like you…" Pausing for a second, the Wolf took in the Chinese shaking legs. "Are you going to be okay Ray?"

"Of course; why wouldn't I be?" Ray said, still giggling nervously.

"You want tea?" Bryan asked, smirking mischievously. "I promise, I won't poison it."

"Lee's gonna wish I did take this offer from a stranger," Ray muttered, before he fell to the floor and passed out.

"I think he fainted," Tala state as he rubbed his head. "I blame you, Bryan!"

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed and I'd love to here what you think!

Originally, Mariah was going to be married to a BB character, but the rules of BeyArMaMo said to keep them all as friends, so I had to edit that out, but I still left it in that she's married. Readers can decided on whom she married!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters.

**Warning:** Probaby grammer errors, spelling mistakes and/or typos (your most likely to find the latter, as word has grammer and spell checker built into it).

**Read and I hope you can enjoy!**

* * *

Modelling for a Redhead – Part 2

Ray muttered incoherently as he shifted, pulling at his cover and snuggling into the soft mattress. He felt so cosy, so comfy, he really didn't want to move, but… what was this nagging feeling he had in the back of his mind?

"When did my bed get so cosy?" His eyes slowly opened and glare at the blue material that faced him as he realised what was wrong.

"Your awake," an amused, yet familiar voice said.

Ray smiled as he shifted – he'd never forget that voice. "Hi… where am I?" he asked, as he looked up into crimson eyes. "And why are you here?"

"I own this building," Kai replied. "You're in Redemptions' China branch.

"Oh… why was I sleeping here?"

"You fainted."

"Oh… I had a weird dream…"

"About what?" another voice asked as another face came to hover over him.

"Bryan!" Ray screamed as he shot up, smashing his head into the lilac haired Russian and falling back down onto the settee, rubbing his now sore head. "… that's right, it wasn't a dream…"

"You can be such a ditz, you know that?" Kai asked amused. "And how can you take a job from an acquaintance and not even realise it?"

"But he was unrecognisable!" Ray whined as he shifted into a sitting position. "And how well does anyone know any of our surnames? Your surname and the Majestics are probably the only ones the world know."

"Why doesn't anyone recognise Tal when he styles his hair differently?" Bryan muttered, as he moved across the room to a cabinet. Throwing the doors open, he pulled out a bottle of brandy and lifted it slightly, gesturing to the duel haired Russian who nodded. Setting it on the worktop, he pulled two glasses out, shut the doors and poured some of the alcohol into them. Fastening the top onto the bottle, he moved back across the room and handed a glass to Kai. "What you going to do Kitty-cat?"

"Huh?" was all Ray said as he looked confused at the Falcon.

"You going to try out for the job or are you going to turn tail and run?"

"If I can stand against your Stroblitz, I think I can handle this!" Ray exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "I'm no wimp! Besides, what other choices do I have right now… I'm sure you heard what me and Tala were talking about earlier."

"That I did and the pussy-cat's sister aside, you have plenty of friends who'd help you, right?"

"That maybe so, but Lee's to damn stubborn and refuses to ask for help or let us! I could strangle him sometimes."

"What's going on?" Kai asked, raising a brow in confusion.

"The café I, Lee, Kevin and Gary worked in was forced to shut a couple month back," Ray explained as collapsed back onto the settee. "We haven't been able to find another job; finding that one was hard enough. So we're kind of… we are struggling to survive. Lee won't call and ask Mariah for help; with who she married, there's no doubt she can. He stops us from asking for help, from her and everyone… I don't know why he's like this to be honest…"

"Should have gone behind his back," Kai commented.

"And I'd never hear the end of it. He was bad enough to deal with when I accepted Tala's offer… or I should say when I accepted a strangers offer. He'll blow up when he finds out the truth, I just know it!"

"I found another camera!" Tala exclaimed as he burst into the room. "Ah! You're awake too! Good; now go get changed."

"He wants to decline now," Bryan stated, as he shifted to stare at the Wolf with a straight face. "He doesn't want to take your job offer anymore."

Kai, with his back to his redheaded friend, grinned mischievously at Ray and winked. "Guess you're back at square one Tal," he said, adopting a straight, serious face as he moved to look at his mortified friend.

"No!" he yelled. "You can change your mind, not now! I'll lock you in here if I have to!" Slamming the door, he did just that. Taking the key, he strolled across the room to the window and opened it, throwing the key out.

"Tala!" Bryan and Kai yelled as the Flacon dropped his glass and dashed to the window. Knocking Tala out the way, he shoved his head out, cursing.

"I can't even bloody see it," Bryan muttered, pulling his head in and slamming the window shut. "Why'd you have to do that?"

"We're going to end up being stuck here all night," Kai stated. "Why'd this room have to be on the sixth floor?"

"Don't you have one last meeting tonight?" Bryan asked, making the Phoenix groan. "Learn to take a joke Tal."

"Joke… are your saying you two were kidding?" Tala asked, receiving two exasperated nodes. "Oh… That's not a nice joke!"

"I'll make some calls," Kai said, setting his glass down on the coffee table and pulling his phone from his pocket.

"And I'll clean up the broken glass and my wasted drink," Bryan stated.

"I'll make Ray get changed and do my job," Tala said with a happy grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters.

**Warning:** Probaby grammer errors, spelling mistakes and/or typos (your most likely to find the latter, as word has grammer and spell checker built into it).

**Read and I hope you can enjoy!**

* * *

Modelling for a Redhead – Part 3

"Aren't you done changing yet?" Tala asked, banging on the changing room door. "Come on, I wanna see!"

"... It's too big…"

"What?"

"It's too big," Ray repeated as he opened the door and stepped out in his own cloths. "The tops like a tent on me."

"Wha! No way! No Way! I didn't expect it to be a total perfect fit, but that's impossible…" Stepping pasted the neko-jin to examine the outfit, an angered scream escaped the redheads mouth, grabbing the attention of the other occupants of the room.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked.

"This isn't the outfit I picked out!" Grabbing the outfit on the railing, Tala stepped out into the room. "Where'd these hideous cloths come from?" he asked, lifting them up to show Kai and Bryan.

_Guess the joke was being played on Tala, not me… _Ray shifted his stance, looking over the Russian's mortified face. "Do you have a rival within the company that would do this?"

"More like a worm who loves playing pranks on him," Bryan commented. "I was wondering what Ian was doing the them."

"Ian! I'll kill him!" Marching over to the bin, Tala dropped the outfit in it. "So where's the actual outfit I picked out?"

"No clue."

**xxx**

As time continued and night turned to morning, the three Russians and the neko-jin found themselves spending the whole night trapped within that room. Tala had moaned about Ian switching his outfit with a monstrosity, whilst he searched for it. Kai did some more work on his laptop, whilst Bryan amused himself by teasing and tormenting Ray. As time dragged on, the Falcon had decided to break the door down, but was advised against it with what the door was made out off. They eventual found themselves playing a game of strip poker, before they settled down and got some shut eye.

"I'm going to murder Spencer," Bryan muttered, glaring out at the shining sun.

"You and I both!" Tala agreed.

"It maybe Ian is who we want to kill; Spencer was driving so Ian answered," Kai stated.

"But he didn't answer when you called him later though," Ray pointed out, handing a mug of Coffee to Kai and Bryan.

"Then we'll kill them both," Bryan stated.

"So they're be three funerals," Ray commented. "Lee will kill me for not coming home last night."

"Are you two dating?" Tala asked.

"Wha! No! What would make you think something like that?"

"Well you guys live together and didn't that pink haired girl have a crush on you? Why'd she suddenly marry someone else?"

"That must mean you're sleeping with me, Kai, Spencer and Ian," Bryan commented as Kai rose a brow at his friends logic. "Are you an idiot or what?"

"I live with Kevin and Gary too. It helps financially. As for Mariah, she was romanced and swept of her feet before she knew what was happening. I'm not complaining though – she's always been more like a sister to me than anything else… Lee acts like a protective big brother, even to Gary despite being younger than him."

"Don't kill me," a voice called as the door was unlocked and thrown upon.

"Sorry can't comply," Bryan stated, jumping to his feet and glaring viciously at the man that stood in the door way. "You ignored calls and left us stranded all night."

"Yeah, but at the time of the first call, I was driving so Ian answered and told me that Tala didn't need me anymore, so we want home. I couldn't find my phone after that… Ian kept hold of it and pretended he'd gave it back," Spencer exclaimed, fidgeting under the three glares he received.

"You should've called that worms lies," Tala stated. "Now where's my outfit!"

"Huh?"

"Ian switched Tala's outfit for that one in the bin." Stretching his arms as he moved, Kai moved pasted the blonde and headed down the corridor. "I'm going to get changed."

"I'll kill the midget later," Bryan said as he followed Kai. "I want a shower."

"I want my outfit!" Tala yelled.

"We'll have to track Ian down; he ran off when Mickey asked where Kai was and I found out the truth."

"You do that whilst we go and get freshened up and eat." Standing up, Tala dragged Ray to his feet and followed Kai and Bryan.

"Where are we going?" Ray asked as Tala dragged him down the corridor.

"The the showers."

"Showers?"

"Yeah, in the locker rooms." Coming to a stop in front of a door, Tala throw it upon and entered, tugging Ray along behind him.

"I feel like am back at the Bey-stadiums."

"Some stay and work through the night, especially when their projects are reaching their deadlines. There are lockers on various floors for them to keep a change of clothing…"

"Or twenty if they're like Tala," Bryan commented as he pulled if top off.

Sticking it tongue out, the redhead continued. "The locker rooms have built in showers so they can get freshened up much better, if they want."

**xxx**

"I'm calling the police!" Lee exclaimed as he paced the open living area.

"You should have called Mariah, or let us. This wouldn't have happened!" Kevin sat at the open window, glaring at the older neko-jin.

"You can't call the police," Gary told as Lee picked the phone up. "Our phone was disconnected the other week." Lee growled. "Where'd Ray go anyways?"

"Job interview for a modelling company," Kevin replied, turning attention to the road outside. "Some designer for redemption offered him a potential modelling job and Ray took the chance. He was supposed to be trying the guys new outfit yesterday."

"I'm going to the police station," Lee stated as their door open.

"Hey guys." The Tiger stepped over the threshold into his home, shutting the door behind him. "Sorry I didn't back last night, there's been some problems."

"Ray!" his flatmates exclaimed as they crowded around him.

"What happened? Did that Russian fashion designer do anything to you?" Lee demanded as he grabbed Ray by the shoulders. "We'll go to the police!"

"They did nothing bad to me Lee; we just ended up getting locked in a room all night."

"Ray… where'd those cloths come from?" Kevin asked, eyeing Ray's new cloths. "Did you get the job?"

"Oh… I just borrowed these after I had a shower this morning and I don't know if I've got the job yet. The outfit I was supposed to try on was switched with another. I'll be going back when they've found it."

"How will you…" Lee began.

"I was given a phone." Ray held up the high tech gadget.

"So he did nothing funny to you?" Lee asked and Ray shook his head. "Why do I get the feeling their something you're not telling?"

"Well… I know why Ivanov sounded familiar… and why he looked familiar…"

"You do!" Kevin exclaimed. "I wanna know!"

"Ivanov is the surname at the Blitzkrieg Boys' captain – Tala's surname."

"So he has the same surname as that monster?"

"… I found out yesterday who owns Redemption. It's Kai."

"As in Kai Hiwatari?" Lee asked, receiving a nerves nod from Ray.

"That means the designer is Tala!" Kevin exclaimed.

"You took a job offer from him!" Lee yelled, shaking Ray roughly. "Reject it!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters.

**Warning:** Probaby grammer errors, spelling mistakes and/or typos (your most likely to find the latter, as word has grammer and spell checker built into it).

**A/N:** Final part of this mini fic. Hope you've enjoyed and that you like this last chapter!

**Read and I hope you can enjoy!**

* * *

Modelling for a Redhead – Part 4

With a deep sigh, Ray collapsed onto the lush sofa and stared up at the ceiling. Talking to Lee after he found out who Mr Ivanov really is was a nightmare for Ray and getting way from him to come back… Ray groaned as he remembered.

"Everything okay?" Spencer asked as he fiddled with his camera.

"Yeah, just a little tired." The Chinese smiled as he stretched his arms above his head. "Lee was worried about me last night and mad when I got home. Dealing with him when he's like that is a total nightmare!"

"Sorry."

"Don't be, it wasn't you're fault."

"I should have called Ian on it and made sure I got my phone back."

"Isn't that an understatement," Tala said as he walked into the room. "As the midget been found yet?"

"Yeah; he's in Kai's office getting yelled at. Bryan dragged him there."

"Good!" Tala exclaimed and then turned to Ray. "We've found the outfit; it's been checked and re-ironed. It's in the changing room, if you'd go get changed."

"Sure." Ray nodded as he stood and made his way to the changing room. Fifteen minutes later, he remerged where Tala's outfit.

"You look good in that," Spencer commented.

"I know he would!" Tala exclaimed has he checked Ray over and made some slight adjustments. "Perfect!"

"You think so?" Ray stepped in front of the large mirror and checked himself out. The slim, back jeans hugged his legs lightly; the bottoms tucked in to dark drown, knee high boats with a very slight heel and laced up the front, like trainers or skates. A pale blue shirt, tight at the top but loosens as it goes down and finishes in four points, with long, loose sleeves adores his upper body. A navy coloured waistcoat sits nicely over the shirt, which stops above the hips.

"Yeah and this plate makes it all the grater," Tala said and he hung a Steampunk styled necklace, with a tiger incorporated into it around Ray's neck. "Definitely perfect now. Knew you'd be perfect for this outfit – it was made for you!"

"I'm not sure on that one," Ray said as he brushed some loose strands of hair way from his eyes.

"No really, it is; I designed this one for you after I asked you to model for me." Tala grinned as Spencer could be seen smacking his head in the mirror. "And I'd say I got the sizes right too; not bed for guessing, right?" Ray nodded, as he admired the fit. "You have a totally different look that none of the other models here have, so one way or another, I'm keeping you. Now photo time!"

**xxx**

Four years have passed since Ray first tried on one of Tala's designs. Now the raven haired neko-jin is a famous model or Redemption and one of Tala's favourites. He and his friends got out of the ran down hovel they called home and are living fine lives, with good jobs. When Mariah found out the truth of how her brother and childhood friends had been living, she yelled at Lee, very, very loudly!

"You done for the day?" a voice asked, grabbing Ray attention.

"Yeah." Grinning happily, Ray spun to face his boss. "Kai, are you going to the reunion next month?"

"Probably not."

"Tyson wants you to go."

"And I should care about that why?"

"Because he's been bugging me to bug you to go."

"I was wondering why I wasn't been bugged from him. The annoying twit, but you know, there might be a shoot on during that time."

"I know and it's a bit of a shame really. I've have loved to have gone."

"Kai! Kai!" Tala's voice echoed. "I know where the next shoot should be! We should got to Mt. Everest!"

"Are you designing a mountain climber line?" Kai called back, feeling a somewhat annoyed at the redheaded Russian.

"No, it a winters line!" Tala exclaimed as he came to stand beside his duel haired friend. "I was thinking we could have the mountain in the background and the models with skies, snowboards and stuff… oh! What about sled dogs too!"

"What the hell have you done with your brain? Why Mt. Everest? Why not somewhere like the alps?"

"Because I want to see Mt. Everest…"

"You sound like a child."

"The alps is where the reunion might be held," Ray said thoughtfully.

"Reunion?" Tala asked, looking at the Tiger puzzled.

"The Beyblade Reunion for our group. Mr Dickenson's organising it and the alps are one choice to where it might be."

"Oh! That's sounds like fun! It's decided, we'll have the photo shoot at the alps during the reunion!"

"Yeah! It would be so great if the reunion was there; I bet it would be a lot of fun skiing and seeing everyone again."

"So Mt Everest, right?" Kai asked.

"Kai!" The duel hair Russian groaned.


End file.
